Después del fuego, cenizas quedan
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena una famosa modelo decide hacer una obra benéfica para ayudar a lo bomberos, pero no sabe que Darien, su antiguo gran amor es un bombero ahora. ¿Podrá haber entre ellos amor después de que el fuego de la pasión se extinguió? Lemon.


**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Después del fuego quedan cenizas.**

- Una más cariño.- Le pidieron a Serena.- Así. . . Mucho mejor cielo. . . Eres muy buena.

Serena Tsukino cambio de posición, estaba cansada pero contenta, era su última sesión fotográfica del día, después de eso podría irse a casa y descansar el resto del día, había tenido un gran día de trabajo.

- Perfecto, con esa última quedamos.- Le dijo el fotógrafo.- Tienes un ángel con la cámara, te ama definitivamente.

- Oh vamos.- La rubia se sonrojo.

Llevaba poco más de tres años como modelo de alta costura, participaba en los mejores desfiles de la temporada y solo era fotografiada por los mejore fotógrafos, Serena había sido iniciada en el mundo del modelaje por su mejor amiga Mina, cuando ambas estaban acabado el colegio, en aquel tiempo ella había dejado todo tras recibir una muy buena oferta de trabajo, había dejado incluso al amor de su vida cuando ambos se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían un futuro en común.

- Serena querida.- Rei, su agente se le acerco cuando ella tomo una bata para cubrirse, su sesión de fotos había sido para la temporada de trajes de baño, y no le gustaba mostrar de más su cuerpo.- Tengo excelentes noticias.

- Dime Rei.- La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia su camarín.

- Recuerdas cuanto hace algunas semanas te hable de la campaña de beneficencia para apoyar a los bomberos. . .

- Si dijiste que podríamos hacer algo para ayudarlos a recolectar más fondos.- Serena tomo sus cosas y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.- ¿Y bien que hare entonces?

- Como estamos a dos meses de acabar el año decidimos. . .

- ¿Tú y quien más?

- El comandante en jefe de los bomberos de la ciudad querida, cuando hable con él se mostró muy agradecido por querer ayudarlos.

- ¿Y entonces. . .?

- Como te decía, como el año pronto se a acabar decidimos que hagas un calendario.- Murmuro Rei sonriéndole.- Y el comandante en jefe dijo que podemos tomar las fotografías en el cuartel para darle mayor realismo.

- Mmm. . . Bien, me parece buena idea, mientras ayude a recaudar fondos.

- Perfecto, la sesión va a comenzar la próxima semana, yo conseguiré a un buen fotógrafo y me encargare de los demás.- Rei ya se estaba yendo.- Tú solo preocúpate de ser bella querida.

**Estación de bomberos de la ciudad.**

- ¿Oye Darien escuchaste la buena noticia?

- ¿Mmm. . .?- Darien Chiba se volvió para mirar a su amigo Andrew.- ¿Que buena noticia?

- Una hermosa modelo va a venir a hacer una sesión de fotos aquí, oí que es para ayudarnos a recaudar fondos.

- Si, algo oí yo también, pero solo sabía que el comandante en jefe estaba estudiando la idea.- Darien guardo sus cosas en un bolso, su turno de ese día había acabado.- Lo que significa que acepto finalmente.

- No solo eso amigo, dicen que la chica que vendrá es aquella modelo rubia que se ha hecho muy famosa.

- Andrew. . .- Darien miro divertido a su amigo.- Casi todas las modelo de la ciudad son rubias.

- Pero teñidas.- Sonrió el rubio.- En fin creo que oí que era una chica de nombre. . . Tsuki o algo así.

- Mmm. . . No conozco el mundo de las modelos.- Y mucho menos le importaba.

- Ahora lo recuerdo. . .- Andrew sonrió.- Tsukino, Serena Tsukino, una rubia de ojo azules muy guapa.

- ¿Serena?- Darien se detuvo en seco

- ¿La conoces?

- Claro que no, es solo que creo haberla visto en alguna revista.- Mintió.

- Pues sale en casi todas las revistas de moda de esta semana.

- ¿Y sabes cuándo vendrán a hacer esa dichosa sesión de fotos?

- La próxima semana.- Respondió su amigo.

- Andrew ya me tengo que ir.- Darien palmo el hombro de su mejor amigo.- Nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós.

No podía creer que Serena fuera a hacer una sesión de fotografía en el mismo lugar en que él trabajaba, ya bastante tenía con tener que verla en las revistas y campañas de televisión, defectivamente el destino quería jugarle una mala pasada.

Habían sido novios casi tres años, se habían conocido cuando Serena iba en el undécimo grado, faltándole solo un año para terminar el colegio, él estaba por aquello años empezando la universidad, la carrera que siempre había querido estudiar, empresariales, las cosas habían ido bien los dos primeros años de relación pero luego Serena había comenzado a trabajar como modelo y todo empeoro.

_Flash black._

_- ¡Nunca estas cuando te necesito!- Le recrimino él un día.- Siempre estás en alguna sesión de fotos o algo así._

_- Pero modelar me da buen dinero.- Se defendió la rubia.- Cuando tenga suficiente lo voy a dejar y estudiare lo prometo._

_- Te amo Serena no quiero perderte._

_- No lo vas a hacer mi amor.- La joven se había acercado a su novio para abrazarlo.- Vamos a estar siempre juntos._

_Las peleas se fueron haciendo peores y más prologadas en el tiempo, ya casi a penas se veían pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue para su aniversario número tres, habían planeado unas vacaciones para tratar de mejorar la relación, estaban prácticamente a una hora de salir de su apartamento al aeropuerto cuando habían llamado a Serena, la querían para un desfile esa misma noche, Darien había sonreído a si mismo al escuchar como su novia se negaba a ir._

_- Lo siento, ya dije que estaré fuera de la ciudad por unos cuantos días.- Eran las palabras de Serena.- Lo sé, es una gran oportunidad, pero necesito descansar._

_Darien estaba contento, al fin podía separar a Serena, aunque fuese unos días, de aquel ambiente, estaba seguro de que se arreglaría todo entre ellos._

_- Comprendo.- Su novia seguía al teléfono.- Pero no puede. . . Bien lo haré._

_- No vas a ir Serena.- A penas ella había colgado Darien se le había acercado.- No puedo creerlo, me prometiste que nadie nos molestaría._

_- Pero si no voy podrían demandarme, en mi contrato dice que puedo ser llamada de emergencia en cualquier momento y que debo acudir.- Se excusó ella.- Además tu viste que trate de negarme._

_- Basta Serena, esto se acabó.- Darien se le acerco.- Si vas a ese desfile tu y yo terminamos para siempre._

_- Darien yo te amo. . ._

_- Y yo te amo pero no me gusta compartirte._

_Fin Flash Back._

Después de eso Darien había acabado la universidad con muy buenas calificaciones, gracias a una herencia recibida al poco tiempo de su graduación monto su propia empresa, era su propio jefe, de todos modos echaba de menos a aquella rubia, por lo que se había inscrito como voluntario en los bomberos de la ciudad, transcurrido algún tiempo se había enamorado realmente de su otra pasión, ser bombero, los recuerdos de Serena Tsukino habían quedado sellados para siempre en el fondo de su corazón y mente.

Pero ahora la iba a volver a ver, e iba a necesitar mucha fuerza para no acercarse, de vez en cuando compraba las revistas en las que ella era la portada, incluso en aquellas que iban más allá y hablaban de su vida privada, en muchas la vinculaban sentimentalmente a más de un hombre y aquello le seguía molestando, él había sido el primero en la vida de Serena, a quien ella le había dado su virginidad, odiaba saber que no sería el último como habían soñado antes.

**En el apartamento de Serena.**

La rubia tomo los dos últimos folletos de las universidades, había decidido comenzar a estudiar al fin, ese año sería el último como modelo, y aunque Rei ya había comenzado toda una campaña para tratar de hacerla cambiar de parecer estaba convencida de dejar el mundo del modelaje y para siempre.

- Miau. . .- Una gata negra salió de uno de los cuartos y se le acerco.

- Hola Luna.- Serena le acaricio las oreja.- ¿Tu que dices, por cual universidad me decido?

- Miau. . .

- Mmm. . .- Serena le mostro ambos folletos, y la gata escogió el más colorido.- Buena elección luna, es una de las mejore universidad y califico para ella.

Se había preparado por internet para rendir el examen de admisión universitario, había dado los exámenes hace pocas semanas y estaba a la espera de sus calificaciones finales, aunque estaba segura de que tendría buenos resultados.

- Miau. . .

- Así es Luna, voy a estudiar el próximo año, estaré más tiempo en casa y tú no te quedaras con extraños mientras salgo de país.

- Miau.

- Al fin dejare este mundo del modelaje, estoy tan contenta.- Por unos segundos la imagen de Darien inundo sus pensamientos.- Solo me gustaría que él lo hubiese comprendido.

- Miau. . .

- Si Luna, nuestro Darien.- Tomo a la gata y la puso sobre sus piernas.- ¿Lo echas de menos verdad? Yo también, pero lo herí profundamente y nunca he querido saber dónde está, temo que tenga otra novia mucho mejor para él.

Tras la ruptura con Darien todo lo que había sabido de él era que había montado su propia empresa y que era exitoso, en cambio ella tenía éxito en el modelaje pero estaba sola, no lo tenía a él.

- Ven Luna vamos a darte algo de comer.- La joven llevo a su gata hasta la cocina.- Hare una sesión de fotos en una estación de bomberos, un calendario para ayudarlos a recaudar fondos para el próximo año.

- Miau. . .- Luna comenzó a comer su comida.

- Después de eso solo tengo dos desfiles y otra sesión de fotos así que luego les diré adiós.

- Miau. . .

**Una semana después. . . **

Darien llego a la estación a medio día para iniciar su nuevo turno, de inmediato se percató de una camioneta extraña y dos hombres que bajaban equipos de iluminación, había llegado el dichoso día de la sesión de Serena, quizá ella ya estuviera ahí dentro, todo lo que tenía que hacer era como si no se conocieran, estaba seguro de que ella haría lo mismo.

- Hola Darien.- Andrew lo saludo a penas entro en el cuartel.- Mira ya están instalando todo.

- Eso veo. . .

- Aunque la rubia preciosa aun no llega.

- Estaré arriba, no quiero ser parte de esto.- Mucho menos ver a Serena.

- Pero Darien. . .

- Compañeros acérquense por favor al vestíbulo.- La voz de su comandante en jefe sonó por el alta voz.

- Vamos amigo.- Andrew lo empujo amablemente.

Darien siguió la orden de su superior lleno de fastidio, al acercarse vio inmediatamente Serena al lado del comandante en jefe y una muer de cabello negro, ella aun no lo había vito ya que estaba semi oculto detrás de varios de su compañeros.

- Atención compañía de bomberos.- Hablo su jefe.- Como muchos ya saben hoy se hará una sesión fotografía aquí en la estación, la señorita Serena Tsukino ha donado su tiempo y trabajo para hacer un calendario que nos ayude a recaudar fondos para el próximo año.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir con alegría pero él no hiso nada, no quería tener nada que ver con esa chica, su agente y la sesión completa, de haber sabido que ese día ella iba a estar ahí se hubiese reportado enfermo.

- Les voy a ordenar firmemente que no intervengan en el trabajo que la señorita Tsukino y el fotógrafo van a realizar, ya que su trabajo va a ir en directo beneficio para nosotros.

- ¡Si comandante!

- Puede comenzar cuando lo desee señorita Tsukino.

- Muchas gracias.

Tenía la misma dulzura de siempre en la voz, maldita sea, no tenía por qué pensar en ella de forma, si seguía así no iba a dudar en acercarse a ella y hacerle saber que estaba ahí, tomo una rápida decisión, quería ver la reacción de ella cuando se le pusiera al frente, quería saber si ella aun lo recordaba como lo hacia él, dio unos pasos adelante y quedo frente a ella, Serena lo miro con una amplia sonrisa pero de pronto su expresión cambio, lo había reconocido, ella se puso muy roja, casi de pies a cabeza.

- Vuelvan a sus puestos.- Ordeno de prono el comandante.

Pero él siguió, debido a la reacción de Serena iba a hablarle, quería saber que tan afectada podría estar ella.

- Serena cuanto tiempo.- Le hablo cuando la tuvo a pocos centímetros.

- ¿La conoces Chiba?

- Así es comandante, ella y yo nos conocemos hace ya muchos años. ¿Verdad Serena?

- Sí. . .- Susurro ella con la vista baja, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

- En ese caso puedo confiar en ti.- Intervino el comandante.- La agente de la señorita Tsukino no puede quedarse y necesito a alguien que esté a cargo de su seguridad aquí en el cuartel.

- Con mucho gusto me hare cargo de que nada le suceda.

- Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

- En ese caso yo ya me tengo que ir a la oficina.- Murmuro Rei, al perecer ella no lo había reconocido aun.-Te llamare luego Serena querida.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, odiaba a esa mujer, ella junto a Mina Aino habían iniciado a Serena en aquel mundo del modelaje y poco a poco la habían alejado de él, si por él fuera que ambas chicas se quemaran vivas.

- Darien. . .- Le hablo Serena cuando se quedaron solos.- Yo no sabía que fueras bombero.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que rompimos hace dos años, pero tú sigues trabajando de modelo. . .

- Lo voy a dejar este fin de año.- Se apresuró a decir la rubia.- Voy a estudiar en la universidad y. . .

- Ese cuento ya es viejo Serena.- Darien la tomo del brazo.- ¿Aun tienes a Luna?

- Si, me alegra que aun la recuerdes. . .

- Es una buena gata.

- Serena ya tengo casi todo listo.- El fotógrafo se les acerco, haciendo que Serena dejara de mirarlo.- Comenzamos en cinco minutos.

- Ya voy.- La rubia se volvió a mirarlo.- Sé que debes odiarme Darien, yo te hice mucho daño. . .

- No te odio.- Le dijo él mirándola a los ojos fijamente.- No siento nada por ti Serena, eso e lo que me pasa ahora, solo eres una persona más en la tierra para mí.

- Darien. . .- Serena lo vio irse.

No había esperado que aquello ocurriera, no tenía idea de que Darien trabajase de bombero, de haberlo sabido hubiese hecho cualquier otra cosa pero no ir a la boca del lobo y ponerse a los pies de su cazador, porque era evidente que Darien si sentía algo por ella, un absoluto odio.

Más tarde estaba apoyada en el carro de bomberos mientras el fotógrafo hacía las tomas, podía ver a Darien caminando cerca, de vez en cuando la miraba de pies a cabeza, quería terminar cuanto antes esa sesión y salir de ahí no podía resistir aquella mirada de odio de parte de él.

- Perfecto. . .- Le hablo el fotógrafo de pronto.- Sonríe más querida, recuerda que debe ser un calendario vendible.

- Lo sé. . .- Sonrió ella mientras cambiaba de posición.

Darien miraba cada movimiento de Serena, estaba ansioso por que terminase aquella sesión de fotos, pues ya llevaban casi dos horas y la habían fotografiado en varias zonas del cuartel.

- Listo.- Hablo el hombre que la fotografiaba.- Creo que con todo esto podremos armar un buen trabajo.

- Muchas gracias.- Serena se cubrió con la bata, aunque el vestido que llevaba era muy elegante y recatado, habían muchas miradas masculinas a su alrededor.

- Tengo que reconocer que sigues igual Serena.- Murmuro Darien acercándose.- Igual de hermosa que hace años.

- Darien. . .- La rubia se sonrojo.

- ¿Dime una cosa Serena tienes novio?

- ¿Eh?- No se había esperado esa clase de pregunta.- No. . . No tengo ningún novio.

- Mmm . . . Pues no es lo que dicen las revistas.- Comento el pelinegro.

- Mienten.- Aseguro Serena muy pronto.- Desde que rompimos yo no he salido. . .

- ¿No pretenderás que me crea eso verdad?

- Pero es cierto Darien. . .- Ella se le acerco, muchos de los bomberos los veían desde lejos.- Te prometo que yo no. . .

- No tienes que prometerme nada Serena ya te lo dije ya no me importas. . .

- Pero tú a mi si Darien.- Dijo apenada.- Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti, todo este tiempo pensando en qué estabas haciendo y. . .

- Serena por favor rompimos hace mucho tiempo, es obvio que no lo has superado. . .

- Claro que no lo he superado, no cuando te amaba mucho Darien.

- Vete Serena, tu sesión ya ha terminado, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

- ¿Darien quieres ir a cenar conmigo?- No quería perder a Darien de nuevo, no esta vez.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Si, podríamos ir a cenar a algún buen lugar y. . .

- No.- Darien no tardó en responder.- No tengo tiempo para salir con una súper modelo, no quiero ser fotografiado y ver mi cara en una revista de chismes. . .

- Podrías ir a mi casa. . . Quiero decir es el único lugar que la prensa de chismes no ha encontrado, tengo un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y. . .

- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. . .

- Darien. . .

- No Serena y es mi última palabra.- Darien le dio la espalda y se alejó.

A rubia fue hasta el improvisado camarín que el comandante había mandado habilitar para ella, tras cerrar la puerta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, aquel era su peor día, no había contado con encontrarse con Darien, el único hombre que había amado, y que solo la odiaba profundamente.

Se cambió de ropa sumida en una gran tristeza, había esperado que Darien aceptara la invitación a comer, podría hacerle ver que ya no estaba interesada en ser modelo, pero sus intenciones se habían ido por la ventana con el rotundo no de él, al salir se despidió del comandante y vio que el equipo que la había fotografiado ya se estaba yendo, de su móvil llamo a un taxi y salió de la estación de bomberos para esperarlo.

- ¿Aun está vigente tu invitación Serena?

- ¿Darien?- Se volvió al reconocer la voz del hombre que le hablo.- ¿Vendrás a cenar a mi apartamento?

- Mmm. . . Sí.

- Muchas gracias.- Le dio la dirección, era muy fácil llegar.- No te arrepentirás.

- Eso espero.

- ¡Luna! ¡Luna!- Serena entro en el apartamento y su gata apareció estirándose.- Darien va a venir aquí.

- ¿Miau?

- Si Luna nuestro Darien, él vendrá, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de haberlo encontrado, este último tiempo he pensado mucho en él y ahora que voy a cambiar mi vida por completo quizá pueda pedirle que me de otra oportunidad.

- Miau. . .

- No me mires así Luna, lo amo aun y sé que puedo hacer que me quiera también.- Serena entonces vio todo el correo que había debajo de su puerta, al entrar lo había hecho con tanta energía y rapidez.

- Miau. . .

- Deben ser cuentas.- Ellas las recogió del piso, pero al verlas mejor vio que eran cartas de las universidades a donde había postulado.- Mmm. . . Veamos.

Serena estaba nerviosa, aunque había sacado muy buenas calificaciones en su examen de admisión no estaba segura de las respuestas que podía tener de las universidades, había postulado a tres prestigiosas universidades, tomo el primer sobre.

- Estimada señorita Tsukino bla. . .Bla. . . Bla. . .- Quería llegar a la parte importante.- Tenemos el agrado de informarle que usted ha sido aceptada en nuestra universidad. . . ¡Sí!

- Miau. . .

- Veamos el segundo sobre.- Lo tomo y rasgo por un costado.- Estimada. . . Bla. . . Bla. . . Es una agrado decirle que ha su postulación ha sido acepta. . . ¡Lo conseguí!

Pero faltaba el último y más importante sobre, era de la mejor universidad del país, pocos eran aceptado en primera instancia, y ella había trabajado mucho para conseguirla tan anhelada aceptación.

- Señorita Tsukino nuestra prestigiosa universidad ha aceptado con mucho gusto su solicitud. . . ¡Me aceptaron!

**Oficinas Chiba.**

Había sido un maldito estúpido al aceptar ir a cenar al apartamento de Serena, pero ya había aceptado y no tenía forma de rechazarla puesto que no tenía ningún número de teléfono.

- Señor Chiba.- Su secretaria entro.- Tiene que firmar estos papeles.

- Bien. . .- Miro a Michiru.- ¿Sabes de alguna florería por aquí cerca?

- ¿Una florería?- Su secretaria lo miro extrañada.- Nunca me ha preguntado algo así, voy a hacer las averiguaciones y le daré la información.

- Bien. . .

Firmo sin mirar realmente lo que hacía pero confiaba en Michiru, cuando termino se levantó y se detuvo en la ventana, tenía mucho en que pensar, odiaba sentirse débil ante aquella pequeña idiota que había preferido su carrera a la relación que tenían ambos, de todas formas iba a ir a aquella cena, le dejaría muy claro que no podía haber nada entre ellos.

**Apartamento de Serena.**

- ¿Qué tal estoy Luna?- Serena salió del cuarto vestida con un ajustado vestido rojo.

- Miau.

- Ahora solo falta que llegue Darien.- Miro el reloj, había quedado con él a la ocho y tan solo faltaban pocos minutos.- Espero que disfrute de la cena.

Serena reviso el horno donde tenía una delicioso pollo a la naranja cocinándose, y de postre había hecho un rápido mousse de chocolate, realmente quería impresionarlo, el timbre finalmente sonó a los pocos segundos y ella corrió a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Darien pasa.- Abrió más la puerta y lo insto a seguir.

- Te traje flores.- Darien le tendió el ramo de rosas rojas, luna entro y maulló fuertemente.- Hola Luna.

La gata se acercó a Darien y se restregó contra las piernas de él, Darien sonrió al ver que la gata parecía acordarse de él.

- Hice pollo a la naranja. . .

- Mi favorito.- Murmuro Darien.- No tenías que haberte molestado. . .

- Pero quise hacerlo.- Le dijo.- ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo vino blanco, cerveza y whisky.

- Una copa de vino.

- Bien ahora vengo dejare las flores en agua y traeré el vino.- Le indico mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Hola Luna.- Darien fue a sentarse a la sala con la gata caminando a su lado.- ¿Me echaste de menos amiga?

- Miau. . .

- ¿Dime, has cuidado de Serena?

- Miau. . .

- Entiendo.- Darien miro en todas direcciones, aquel era un apartamento simple, no parecía el hogar de una súper modelo, parecía más bien la casa de una persona común y corriente.

- Toma Darien.- Serena volvió de la cocina con dos copas y le tendió una.- Espero que te guste este vino.

Serena bebió de su copa intentando contener los temblores de su cuerpo, Darien estaba muy guapo, los años no parecían pasar por él, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa y miradas que derretían a cualquier chica que pasara frente a él, y ella por supuesto ya lo estaba, tan solo tenía que saber si Darien aun sentía algo por ella.

- Pondré la mesa.- Le dijo.- Por cierto no sabía que eras bombero.

- Fue algo que quise hacer después de salir de la universidad, forme mi propia empresa pero quería seguir haciendo más cosas.

- De modo que entraste en los bomberos.

- Si, y hasta ahora me gusta mucho.

- ¿No tienes miedo? Quiero decir combatir el fuego puede ser muy peligroso. . .

- Si es cierto, pero recibí un buen entrenamiento, estoy calificado para todo tipo de salvataje, ya sea en fuego o cualquier otro siniestro.

- Entiendo.- Serena lo miro, hablaba tan emocionado sobre su vida como bombero.- Y dijiste que habías formado tu propia empresa.

- De asesorías comerciales, es un buen mercado.

- Me lo imagino, has triunfado en todo Darien.

- Aun me hacen falta muchas cosas.- Le dijo él.- Y dime algo de ti. . .

- Bueno las cosas no han cambiado mucho a decir verdad.- Reconoció.- Sigo como modelo pero solo hasta fin de año que es cuando acaba mi contrato con la agencia de Rei. . . ¿Recuerda a mi agente verdad?

- Como olvidar a aquella mujer.- Murmuro molesto.- Odiaba que yo estuviera cerca de ti. . .

- Rei odiaba a los novios de todas las modelos que ella representa, porque creer que son solo una distracción, pero yo no lo creo así.

- Así que sigues como modelo. . .

- Bueno como te dije renuncio este fin de año, de hecho dentro de los próximos días me voy a matricular en la universidad.

- ¿Y qué quieres estudiar?- Darien decidió seguirle el juego, estaba seguro de que era un engaño de Serena.

- Relaciones públicas, creo que es un buen mercado y muchas empresas contratan relacionadores.

- Es cierto, además tienes mucha personalidad, creo que la carrera te sienta de maravilla, espero que tengas suerte.

- Muchas gracias.- Serena miro la mesa, estaba espectacular.- Por favor siéntate traeré la comida.

Serena puso delante suyo el mejor pollo a la naranja que había visto en la vida, recordaba que ella siempre había sido una buena cociera cuando vivían juntos, por eso no se extrañaba del buen aspecto que tenía la comida.

- Sabe muy rico.- Le dijo al dar la primer bocado.- Veo que no has perdido tu toque a pesar de que pasas de viaje.

- Trato de cocinar siempre que estoy aquí en casa con Luna. . .

- Hasta que Rei te ordena trabajar.- Dijo Darien evidentemente molesto.

- No es mala, simplemente una trabajólica que piensa que todos debemos ser como ella.

- Mmm. . .

- Dime más de tu vida Darien. . .- Ella lo miro con cuidado.- ¿Tienes novia?

- No estaría aquí si la tuviera.- Respondió.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Y tú tienes novio?

- Ya te dije que no. . . Tú has preferido no creerme. . .

- Me cuesta pensar que una chica tan hermosa como tu este soltera.- Le dijo Darien irónicamente.- Quiero decir después de que rompimos imagine que llorarías las penas en compañía. . .

- Después de que rompimos no quise salir de casa por varios días. . .

- Sin embargo saliste a ese desfile.- La ataco Darien.

- Tuve que hacerlo, por contrato tengo que responder cada vez que soy solicitada.- Le respondió dolida con su actitud.- Depuse del desfile me encerré aquí y no supe del mundo exterior por varios días más.

- Yo hice algo parecido.

- ¿Darien aún me odias?

- Pensé que había respondido esta mañana a esa pregunta.

- Si pero por tu forma de hablar pienso que debes odiarme aun por todo lo que te hice. . .

- Mira Serena lo mejor es olvidar el pasado.- Darien tomo su copa.- Además estamos muy bien los dos solos. . . Brindemos por eso.

- Pero. . .- No podía decir nada más Darien había dado por cerrado el tema, así que alzo su copa y se unió a él.

El resto de la comida hablaron de temas sin importancia, y aunque ella intento abordar algún tema más personal, Darien se las arreglaba para cambiar de conversación, cundo llego la hora del postre ella le presento un mousse de chocolate que hizo que los ojos del hombre brillaran.

- Al parecer recuerdas mis gustos.- Darien le sonrió.

- Recuerdo muchas cosas de ti Darien.

- Me lo imagino.- El hombre devoro su prostre.- Como lo recordaba.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado.

- Sabes Serena eres un gran chica estoy seguro de que cuando decidas salir del mundo del modelaje. . .

- Pero si es una decisión tomada, puedo mostrarte las cartas de las universidades en las que fui aceptada. . .

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora, sé sincera Serena solo me invitaste porque aun te remueve la conciencia lo que paso entre nosotros. . .

- Darien yo no he dejado de quererte en todo este tiempo.- Ella le puso las manos encima de las de él.- Aun no te amo. . .

- Pues yo no, deje de hacerlo hace mucho.- Darien se puso de pie inmediatamente.- Lo mejor será que me vaya, fue un completo error venir aquí. . .

- Darien por favor. . .- Le rogo ella.- No te vayas, no me importa si ya no me quieres. . .

- ¿De verdad no te importa?

- No porque sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que aún me quieras, te hice daño y te aleje de mí, quizá nunca tenga tu perdón.

- Maldita sea.- Darien acorto la distancia que los separaba y la tomo de los hombros.- No te odio, debería hacerlo, pero no te odio.

- ¿Entonces porque me miras de esa forma?

- ¿De qué forma?

- Como si fueras feliz al verme sufriendo.- Le dijo con valentía.- Darien yo. . .

No la dejo terminar, la beso porque llevaba horas queriendo hacerlo, la estrecho contra su cuerpo e invadió con fuerza la boca de su ex novia, por unos instantes fue como si nunca hubiesen terminado su relación y siguieran juntos, pero tenía que volver a la realidad sí o sí.

- No. . . Esto no está bien.- Se separó de ella y fue al sofá donde había dejado su chaqueta.- Me voy. . .

- No Darien.- Ella se aferró a él por la espalda.- No te vayas. . . No quiero perderte otra vez. . .

- Ya nos perdimos el uno al otro hace mucho tiempo Serena.

- Pero te amo. . .

- Ya te dije que yo no. . .

- Lo sé, pero no me importa.- Le dijo ella, tenía amor suficiente para ambos.- Darien dame una oportunidad. . .

- Ni lo pienses. . .- Iba a ponerse la chaqueta pero ella se lo impidió.- Serena. . .

- Darien por favor. . . No te pido que me quieras, solo que me des una oportunidad.

- Estas locas.

- Por ti. . .

- Maldita sea Serena.- Darien la tomo de los hombros.- Bien si esto es lo que quieres.

Serena se sintió en el cielo cuando Darien la volvió a besar, iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacerle ver lo bien que estaban juntos, correspondió a cada caricia, lo miraba constantemente a los ojos para ver que él no se arrepintiera.

- Darien. . .- Le susurro seductoramente, como cuando hacían el amor antes.- Darien. . .

- Me vas a volver loco.- Darien la apretó más contra su cuerpo.- Llévame a tu cuarto.

- Si.- Ella le tomo la mano y comenzó a caminar.- Ven Darien.

El pelinegro sabía que era una locura, pero deseaba a esa mujer y la quería en sus brazos, y de preferencia bajo las sabanas y saciada por completo, al entrar en la habitación de Serena pudo ver su toque en toda la decoración, pero al ver la cama unos celos enormes se apoderaron de él.

- Espera.- Se detuvo y la atrajo hacia él.- Dime la verdad. ¿Te has acostado con otro hombre?

- No mi amor.- Serena le sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando estaban junto.- Te lo prometo, desde que nos separamos no he vuelto a estar con ningún hombre.

- Mmm. . .- No estaba seguro de si creerle, pero ya la tenía en sus brazos.

- Darien créeme por favor.- Aquello le llego al corazón, la beso con fuerza mientras ambos caían hacia la cama.

Era un maldito y lo sabía, pero esa mujer lo volvía loco, lo había hecho antes y lo seguía haciendo ahora, cuando se mostraba tan vulnerable y anhelante de su amor, iba aprovecharse de eso, ya mañana iba a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Darien. . .- Gimió ella cuando le comenzó a bajar el vestido.

- Tranquila mi amor.

Serena sonrió ante aquel pequeño triunfo, la había llamado "mi amor" como antes, quizá no todo estaba perdido, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camina de Darien y besarlo en el cuello, sintió que la respiración del hombre se aceleraba cada vez más, tenía que seguir en su tarea de seducirlo.

- Serena yo te deseo tanto. . .

- Hazme el amor Darien. . .- Le rogó coquetamente mientras ponía sus manos en el cinturón del pantalón.- Por favor. . .

- No tienes que pedirlo mi amor.

Serena lo insto a seguir besándola, le ofreció sus labios desesperada por que Darien no se apartara de su lado, este asalto sus labios con fuerza mientras ambos caían a la cama, estaba dispuesta a todo por él, lo beso en el cuello y las comisuras de los labios, rozó su cuerpo semi desnudo contra el de Darien para incitarlo aún más.

- Maldita sea Serena.- Gruño Darien.- No sabes lo que haces. . .

- Lo sé, quiero tenerte aquí conmigo.- Le dijo mientras lo besaba.- Te amo. . .

- No vuelvas a repetir eso nunca más.- Le ordeno Darien muy molesto.

- Pero. . .

- Si no quieres que me vaya vas a olvidar que has dicho eso.

- Si.- Trato de no llorar, no poder decirle cuando lo amaba la lastimaba.

Darien se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa e hiso lo mismo con Serena, ya nada más importaba salvo acostarse con ella, saciar ese deseo incontrolable que tenía desde que la había vuelto a ver, y eso iba a hacer, le haría el amor, y le iba a demostrar lo que había dejado de lado por ser modelo.

- Mírame Serena.- Le tomo una de sus manos y la llevo hasta si ingle.- ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

- Sí. . .

- Dilo más fuerte no te escuche.- Le ordeno.

- ¡Sí!

- Pero tú no me ofreces mucho.- Decidió jugar un poco con ella.- ¿Qué me ofreces?

- Toma lo que quieras de mi Darien.- Le dijo ella inmediatamente.- Lo que quieras.

- En ese caso. . .

Tomo uno de los senos en su boca y le dio un leve mordisco, sintió satisfacción al oírla gemir con su otra mano libre busco desesperadamente la intimidad de la mujer a su lado, al tocarla pudo ver cuán excitada estaba, realmente quería estar con él, iba a aprovecharse al máximo de esa mujer.

- Darien. . .- La oyó gemir.

- Mmm. . . ¿Qué harías si yo me fuera ahora?

- ¿Qué?- Ella lo miro preocupada.- Dime que es una broma.

- Pues lo es.- Le sonrió con malicia.- Pero quería preocuparte.

- Eres malvado.

- Basta de palabras.- Darien gruño.

Darien le separo las piernas y las coloco rodeándole la cintura, se acomodó sobre ella y poco a poco se acercó, ella estaba impaciente y rogaba porque Darien no se arrepintiera.

Pero no fue así, Darien la tomo con fuerza arrancándole un sonoro gemido, ella lo abrazo para controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía todas aquellas sensaciones que solo Darien despertaba en ella, desde su ruptura había salido con uno o dos chicos, pero al momento en que era besada por ellos los apartabas asqueada.

- Darien. . .

Cada embestida del hombre era con más fuerza, la besaba con desesperación, le ofreció todo, sus labios, su cuello, su cuerpo completo, todo con tal de no perderlo, siguió su ritmo, incluso lo insto a ir más rápido.

- Darien.- Le hablo coquetamente cerca del oído.- Eres maravilloso.

- Tu igual.- Darien entro en ella profundamente y se quedó quieto.- Y muy apretada como siempre.

- Sigue. . . No te detengas por favor.- Le rogo.

- Bien.- Darien volvió a moverse cada vez más rápido.

Todo lo que escucho a partir de ese momento fueron gemidos y gruñidos de satisfacción de parte de Darien, para su tristeza él nunca le dijo aunque fuese una palabra cariñosa, la miraba a los ojos pocas veces y cuando la hacia sus ojos no revelaban mucho.

- Darien. . .

Serena estaba por alcanzar la cima del placer, pero su amante no le decía nada, quería que llegasen juntos como antes, pero él se negaba a decirle cualquier cosa y eso le dolía.

- Serena. . .- Hablo él de pronto con dificultad.- Voy a correrme. . .

- Hazlo, hazlo mi amor que yo también quiero correrme.

Juntos llegaron a la cima, Darien se mantuvo abrazado a ella para su alegría, pero de pronto se retiró de ella, pero se tumbó a su lado manteniéndola entre sus brazos, ella respira con dificultad pero trataba de calmarse para poder hablar, al sentir que él trataba de salir de la cama se aferró a él.

- No te vayas.- Le rogo medio llorosa.- Quédate por favor. . .

- No Serena. . .

- Por favor. . . Es todo lo que te pido.

- Me rogaste que me acostara contigo y con eso es suficiente.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Darien.- Ella también se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana.- Por favor. . .

- ¡Ya te dije que no!- Darien se volvió con rabia, pero al ver a Serena le pareció una niña pequeña indefensa.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes que haces que me sienta un estúpido?

Serena no dijo nada, pero internamente sonrió al ver que Darien volvía a meterse bajo las sabanas de la cama, y fue aún más feliz cuando él la atrajo y insto a acomodarse a su lado, puso su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y suspiro.

- Duérmete.- Le ordeno de pronto Darien.

Casi como por arte de magia Serena se quedó profundamente dormida a los pocos minutos, en todo momento se mantuvo aferrada a Darien para evitar que él se fuera.

Darien despertó cuando estaba amaneciendo, Serena dormía a su lado aun, salió de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y ocasionar otra discusión entre ellos, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez, al estar listo volvió su vista hacia la cama, Serena aún seguía sin percatarse de que no estaba ahí con ella, se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir la miro otra vez.

- Adiós para siempre Serena.- Dijo y atravesó el apartamento para salir.

Serena despertó al sentir el sol sobre su cara, lo primero que hiso fue sonreír, había sido una noche de ensueño para ella a pesar de un comienzo algo complicado, pero había conseguido que Darien se quedase a su lado la noche entera.

- Miau. . .- Luna salto a su lado en la cama.

- Luna no hagas ruido.- Se volvió para ver si Darien había despertado por la intrusión de la gata pero se quedó helada al ver que estaba sola en la cama.- ¿Luna donde esta Darien?

- Miau. . .- La gata salto de la cama y fue hasta la puerta del cuarto.

- ¿Se fue?

- Miau.- Luna comenzó a rasguñar la puerta.

Serena salió rápidamente de la cama, al abrir la puerta su gata corrió a la puerta del apartamento, entendía perfectamente lo que su amiga le trataba de decir. Darien se había ido en mitad de la noche, no lo podía creer.

- Pero creí que. . .

_- Me rogaste que me acostara contigo y con eso es suficiente. . ._

Esas palabras rondaron por su mente, para Darien haber estado con ella había sido todo, no se había planteado la idea de darle si quiera una oportunidad a lo que tenían, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, corrió al baño para darse una ducha e ir tras el amor de su vida.

**En la estación de bomberos.**

Darien estaba revisando el estado de los instrumentos para hacer rescates en altura, no era su tarea del día pero necesitaba hacer algo que alejase de su mente la imagen de Serena mientras le hacia el amor, sus gemidos y ruegos tan coquetos.

- ¿Oye Darien iras con nosotros a ver el partido de la copa mundial?- Le pregunto uno de sus amigos de la estación.

- No esta vez, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Respondió sin mirar a quien le hablaba.

- Chiba a oficina.- La voz del comandante se escuchó por el alta voz.

Darien dejo lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía idea de porque su comandante lo estaba llamando si habían hablado hace poco más de quince minutos, pero de todos modos fue rápidamente a la oficina, toco la puerta y espero el tiempo prudente para entrar.

- ¿Mando a llamarme comandante?- Al entrar en la oficina a la primera persona que vio fue a Serena.

- Pasa Chiba.- Intervino el comandante.- La señorita Tsukino me ha solicitado permiso para hablar contigo, los dejare a solas para que puedan hablar.

- Muchas gracias comandante.- Serena se puso de pie.

- Solo será poco tiempo comandante.- Le dijo Darien cuando su superior paso a su lado para salir, al cerrarse la puerta se acercó a Serena.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Darien yo vine a pedirte que. . .

- No tienes derecho a venir e interrumpir mi trabajo. . .

- Darien te amo.- Le dijo ella intentando acercarse a él, pero fue rechazada cuando trato de abrazarlo.- Por favor dame una oportunidad, dentro de las próximas semanas cierro mi contrato con la agencia de Rei y tendré todo el tiempo para estar contigo y. . .

- Vete Serena.- Le ordeno él molesto.- Vete antes de que yo te saque a empujones de aquí.

- Pero te amo. . .

- Ya te dijo que yo no. . .- Rugió él.- No porque me haya revolcado contigo en la cama tienes el derecho a pensar que te quiero.

- ¿Solo fui eso para ti? ¿Algo de una noche?

- Vete y no vuelvas a buscarme.

- Pero. . .

- ¡Vete maldita sea!- Darien le dio la espalda y salió de la oficina, se encontró con su comandante, obviamente había escuchado.- Perdón mi comandante esto no volverá a pasar.

- Así no se trata a una mujer, menos a una que ha venido a rogar como una niña pequeña poder verlo Chiba.- Le dijo el hombre antes de entrar en la oficina.

**Un mes después. . .**

- ¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo Serena?- Rei la miraba a los ojos.- Nunca antes había tenido una modelo tan buena como tú. . .

- Quiero cambiar mi vida Rei.- Se quedó varios segundos en silencio.- Es algo que prometí hace mucho tiempo.

- Bien, iré a la oficina de recursos humanos a ver el tema de tu contrato.- Rei suspiro.- ¿Ahora que harás?

- El próximo mes comienzo mi estudio, me matricule hace unas semanas, tengo la lista de libros que me piden en las clases y ya tengo casi todo listo, de hecho tengo que ir a terminar de comprar los libros ahora.

- Bien, supongo que no me queda más que desearte suerte.- Rei la miro a los ojos.- ¿Lo haces por él verdad?

- ¿Él?

- Por Darien, no creo que no lo reconocí aquella vez que fuimos a esa estación de bomberos. . .

- No quiero hablar de él.- Aun le dolía verlo en sus pensamientos.- Además es algo que decidí hace varios meses.

- Comprendo.- Rei se levantó de la silla de su escritorio.-Bien voy y vuelvo.

- Muchas gracias Rei.- Serena se levantó de la silla pero se mareo al instante.

- ¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálida.- Rei la ayudo a tumbarse en el sofá largo que tenía en la oficina.- Quédate ahí, respira hondo, voy por tu finiquito de salida.

Serena se quedó pensando mientras estaba en la oficina, llevaba días mareada y teniendo otros malestares, en su interior sospechaba que era lo que le sucedía, pero se negaba ir al médico para que se lo confirmaran.

- Quizá esté embarazada.- Murmuro con tristeza, era una gran posibilidad ya que tenía un retraso en su periodo.- Si lo estoy seremos tu y yo bebé.

La joven se llevó ambas manos al vientre, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que estaba embarazada, pero no iba a decirle nada a Darien, bastaba con que la despreciara a ella, pero no iba a permitir que un hijo suyo fuera despreciado, comenzó a sentir sueño, dormía pocos por las noches y estaba muy ansiosa por comenzar sus clases, se acomodó mejor en el sofá y comenzó a dormitar.

**Estación de bomberos. . .**

- Y mi novia me dijo que estaba embarazada.- Le dijo Andrew sonriente.- Vamos a casarnos dentro de poco.

- Me alegro por ti amigo, amas mucho a tu novia.- Darien le palmo la espalda a su amigo.- Te deseo mucha suerte.

Darien comenzó a pensar en Serena, se preguntó cómo estaría ella, de inmediato se la imagino llevando en sus brazos un hijo de ambos, o tal vez dos, en su mente tenía la imagen de una hermosa casa, su esposa recibiéndolo todas las tardes después del trabajo con un beso, uno o dos pequeños haciendo la tarea pero que iban corriendo a su lado en cuando lo veían llegar.

- ¿Oye Darien estas bien?

- ¿Eh?- Miro a su amigo.- Lo siento estaba. . .

- En la luna, se puede ver oye porque no vamos a. . .

El timbre de alarma de incendio sonó en toda la estación, tanto Darien como Andrew corrieron a ponerse sus trajes de bomberos, lo último que Darien tomo fue el casco, corrieron al carro y se subieron.

- Tenemos una emergencia en el centro de la cuidad.- Les dijo su comandante.- En el centro financiero, un edificio de ocho pisos se está quemando desde el sexo piso hacia arriba.

El carro de bomberos recorría la ciudad con rapidez, los autos que iban cerca se hacían a un lado para darle paso, Darien resolvió olvidarse de Serena al menos durante el tiempo que durase la emergencia.

- Ya estamos llegando.- Le hablaba el comandante.- Recuerden nuestro lema.

- ¡Combatir con valentía!- Dijeron todos los bomberos que iban arriba del carro.

Al llegar todos salieron con rapidez del carro, Darien corrió a tomar las mangueras, pero al ver que se trataba del edificio donde Rei tenía su agencia de modelaje no pudo evitar pensar en Serena, tenía que saber que ella no estaba ahí.

- ¡Muévanse!- Les grito el comandante.

Darien entro en la realidad, tenían que apagar ese incendio, podía ver como las llamas se asomaban por las ventanas, corrió con la manguera de largo alcance y tomo posición junto con Andrew y varios compañeros más.

- ¡Darien!- Escucho que alguien lo llamaba, era Rei.- Darien. . .

- ¿Qué pasa?- Inmediatamente pensó en Serena.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dime que está aquí contigo?

- Darien tienes que hacer algo.- Le rogo la pelinegra.- Creo que Serena sigue arriba, en el séptimo piso, estaba en la oficina cuando nos evacuaron, yo sali tan rápidamente que no me fije si Serena también lo había hecho y no la veo por aquí, creo que ella sigue dentro de mi oficina.

- ¿Entonces ella. . .?- Miro el piso señalado por la mujer, se volvió a ver sus compañeros.- Tengo que ir por Serena.

Darien corrió al interior del edificio, tenía que encontrar a Serena, su vida no sería nada sin ella, se había comportado como el más infame con ella pero cuando la encontrara le iba a pedir perdón y le iba a suplicar que se casara con él.

Subió hasta el séptimo piso, tuvo que ponerse la mascarilla de oxígeno, el humo no le dejaba ver, pero era una verdadera suerte que recordara algo de aquella oficina desde los tiempos en que salía con Serena, entro en la oficina de Rei, recorrió todas las pequeñas oficinas pero en ningún lado estaba su mujer, al fin dio con el despacho principal y tumbo la puerta.

- ¡Serena!- La vio tumbada en el suelo, corrió a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos, ella sujetaba una carpeta entre sus manos.- Despierta mi amor por favor. . .

No hubo respuesta alguna, tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, seguramente estaba intoxicada por monóxido de carbono, se sacó la mascarilla y se la puso, haría lo que fuera por salvarla.

- Despierta mi amor. . .- Le rogo.- No me dejes mi amor. . .

- Darien. . .- Serena abrió un poco los ojos, pero lo vio al menos.- Tengo miedo.

- Tranquila mi amor.- Le dijo mientras le besaba la frente.- Te voy a sacar de aquí.

La cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, esperaba encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros para que le ayudasen sin oxígeno no iba a llegar muy lejos y no quería quitarle la mascarilla a Serena, había tendió mucha suerte en encontrarla tan rápido, no iba a permitir que algo le pasara.

- Vas a ponerte bien mi amor.- Le dijo mientras la observaba, estaba desmayada pero escuchaba el sonido del tanque de oxígeno funcionar.

- ¡Darien!- Andrew lo encontró cuando estaba llegando al cuarto piso que estaba comenzando a incendiar.

- Ayúdame.- Le suplico.- Serena no está reaccionando.

- El comandante me envió a buscarte después de hablar con una mujer llamada Rei.- Andrew se sacó su mascarilla y se la tendió a Darien.- Vamos el edificio está colapsando.

- Si.- Darien tomo mejor a Serena y comenzó a caminar.

Tras bajar los pisos que le quedaban llegaron a las afueras, inmediatamente busco una ambulancia para Serena, los paramédicos la subieron para reanimarla, pero no hubo reacción alguna de parte de la rubia, en ese momento el comándate se le acerco.

- Se logró controlar el incendio, al parecer que una explosión de gas.- Le dijo el hombre.- ¿Cómo está la señorita Tsukino?

- No reacciona.

- Tendremos que llevarla al hospital.- Le indico uno de los paramédicos.

- Chiba aquí la situación está controlada.- El comandante le sonrió.- Vete con ella.

- Muchas gracias.- Se subió a la ambulancia.

Durante el viaje al hospital no pudo dejar de pedirle a los cielos que salvara a su Serena para ser feliz con ella, odiaba verla así de pálida y sin reacción algún, él sabía que una intoxicación por monóxido de carbono podía ser mortal. Cuando llegaron al hospital corrió tras la camilla que llevaba a su mujer, el paramédico lo detuvo cuando estaba por entrar a emergencias.

- Tendrá que esperar.- El paramédico le tendió la carpeta que Serena había estado sujetando cuando la encontró.- Será mejor que usted tenga esto.

- Gracias.- Darien camino hasta unos asientos que estaban cerca de la entraba por donde Serena había pasado.

Rogaba porque a Serena no le pasara nada malo, sabía que había sido un completo bastardo con ella, pero quería enmendar su error, quería hacerla feliz en adelante, abrió la carpeta desesperado por hacer algo mientras esperaba, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió, todos los papeles tenían el logo de la universidad más importante del país, había una lita de libro, varios de ellos estaban tachados, había una carta de aceptación a nombre de Serena y una certificado de matrícula.

- No mentía.- Dijo asombrado.- Me dijo la verdad.

- ¿Darien?- Rei llego a su lado.- ¿Ya se sabe algo?

- Aun no, la acaban de ingresar.- No despegaba los ojos de la carpeta.- Necesito que me digas algo.

- Dime.

- ¿Serena iba a dejar la carrera de modelo?- Solo en ese momento miro a la mujer.

- Renuncio la semana pasada.- Le dijo Rei.- Estaba ahora en la oficina porque estabas ultimando los detalles de su salida.

- Maldita sea. . .

- ¿Darien que ocurre?

- Serena me pidió otra oportunidad, yo la rechace cruelmente, me dijo que iba a dejar de ser modelo y no le creí.

- Eso explica porque ha estado como muerta estas últimas semanas.

- Soy un miserable.

- Darien cuando Serena y tú terminaron hace años ella estuvo muy mal mucho tiempo, quería renunciar pero la compañía se lo impidió, era eso o la demandaban, estaba sola y sin ayuda. . .

- Guarda silencio por favor Rei.

Darien iba a recompensar a Serena en todo, por cada uno de los sufrimientos que le había causado, iba a llevársela de vacaciones, le pediría que se casara con él, que vivieran juntos para el resto de la vida.

La espera era eterna, las horas pasaban y nadie salía a decir nada, le pregunto a cada enfermera y médico que aparecía pero la respuesta era siempre la misma, aun no había información, estaba perdiendo los estribos cuando por fin alguien salió.

- ¿Familiares de la señorita Serena Tsukino?

- Yo soy su novio.- Dijo al instante.

- Soy su amiga.- Rei también se les acerco.- ¿Díganos doctor como esta ella?

- La joven ha reaccionado favorablemente a la reanimación, la estamos monitoreando pero hasta ahora no ha habido complicaciones.- Les sonrió el facultativo.- Tanto ella como el bebé que espera se encuentran bien.

- ¿Serena está embarazada?- Darien comenzó a sonreír antes de idea de tener un hijo con el amor de su vida.

- Cuando reacciono nos comentó sobre sus sospechas.- Informo el doctor.- Inmediatamente mande a que le practicaran un examen de sangre y una ecografía, tiene cuatro semanas.

- ¿Doctor podemos verla?- Le pregunto Rei.

- Preferiría que solo entrara una persona, está cansada y bajo observación constante.

- Entiendo. . . Ve por ella Darien y esta vez no la pierdas.- La pelinegra le sonrió.- Dile que vendrá mañana a verla.

- Siendo ese el caso puede pasar a verla señor.- El medico lo insto a seguirlo.- Es por aquí.

Serena no dejaba de ver las imágenes de ecografía que le había entregado, aunque no lograba distinguir prácticamente nada ahí mostraban a su bebé, según el medico el pequeño estaba bien, lo cual la llenaba de alegría, estaba contenta con la idea de tener un hijo del hombre que más amaba pero a la vez estaba triste puesto que estaría sola en su embarazo.

- Serena.- Darien le hablo desde la entrada del cuarto.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien.- La joven puedo notar que Darien miraba las imágenes de la ecografía.- ¿Te lo dijeron verdad?

- Si, me pone tan contenta saber que estamos esperando un hijo Serena.

- ¿De verdad?- Estaba asombrada.

- Serena cásate conmigo por favor.- Darien se le acerco rápidamente.

- No Darien.- La joven respondió al instante.- Yo nunca voy a impedir que veas a tu hijo o hija pero no quiero. . .

- Serena te amo.- Darien la interrumpió.- No he dejado de hacerlo.

- Pero dijiste lo contrario en. . .

- Mentí, no quería volver a sufrir por ti Serena.- El hombre le tomo las manos.- Te amo, tienes que creerme, me quiero casar contigo, no por este bebé, sino porque no puedo vivir más tiempo lejos de ti.

- Yo. . .- Serena miro a los ojos a Darien en busca de algún dejo de mentira, pero solo encontró sinceridad.- Si, me casare contigo Darien.

- Serena te amo tanto. . .

**Cinco años después. . .**

La familia Chiba estaba reunida cenando cuando los dos adultos conversaban sobre la ceremonia de graduación de Serena de la universidad que había sido esa mañana en el salón de actos de la misma casa de estudios.

- Estuviste radiante al dar tu discurso como la mejor alumna de la generación mi amor.- Darien la beso.- Simplemente maravillosa.

- Estaba muy nerviosa.- Comento Serena que jugaba con su diploma.- Casi tanto como cuando presentamos al público el calendario que hice para los bomberos.

- Pero ese calendario fue éxito de ventas mi amor.- Sonrió Darien.-

- Mamá estabas hermosa.- Comento Endymion mientras cenaban esa noche.

- Mamá siempre es hermosa hijo.- Dijo Darien que no dejaba de mirar a su esposo con deseo.

- Tengo sueño.- Dijo el pequeño.

- Ven mi cielo.- Serena tomo a su hijo en brazos.- Vamos a dormir.

Para su suerte Endymion no tardo en quedarse dormido, tras acurrucarlo a la perfección abandono el cuarto infantil no sin antes encargarle a su Luna querida que cuidase de los sueños de su hijo, la gata tenía una cama en el cuarto del pequeño.

Al entrar en la habitación principal vio a un sexy bombero tendido en la cama, ella le sonrió.

- Recibí un llamado de emergencia.- Darien le hablo seductoramente.- En esta casa hay mucho fuego.

- Así es señor bombero.- Serena se tumbó en la cama con su esposo.- Apague mi calor por favor.

- Con mucho gusto.- Darien comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente.- Mi adorable esposa.

- Mi sexy bombero.

Ambos se entregaron a las llamas del deseo incontrolable, que solo podía ser apagado de una placentera forma.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Amigas y amigos, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo a nuestro sexy bombero Darien, espero que le haya gustado, ahora será Serena quien pruebe distintas profesiones, así que pueden dejarme sus sugerencias, muchos saludos.**


End file.
